


The proposal

by Westlife264



Series: Soft heart, hard hands [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, First Time Topping, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Loves Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westlife264/pseuds/Westlife264
Summary: Nicky gets brave enough to ask Joe to marry him.Is part of the soft heart, hard hands. But can be read alone.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Soft heart, hard hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay_and_panicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_and_panicked/gifts).



> This work is M or E rated, but I'm still not sure what the difference is and don't want to rate it wrong.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day ❤️

  
Nicky sat on the sofa, nibbling on the Haribo Joe had gotten him. They'd been together almost three years now, and Nicky could easily say that he'd never been this happy before. He felt so loved. Never in his life has he thought he was worthy of such love. But his Joe, his Yusuf, showed him that he was.

He watched as Joe moved about the house, cleaning up the wrapping paper Nicky had thrown around, he was now 23, yet some days he believed himself older. Those were the days Joe held him tight and kissed him until he felt better.

Putting a cola bottle in his mouth, Nicky looked at the gummy ring in his hand, before looking at Joe. Joe, Yusuf, the man who gave Nicky so much love and life, who had never given up on him when he was ready to give up on himself. Even before they started dating, Joe was there for him, if Nicky hadn't been so lost, he would have known months before they had started going out that he loved the man.

Taking a deep breath, Nicky stood, he refused to change his mind, especially when Joe looked over and smiled like Nicky was the most precious thing in the world. Holding his head high, Nicky walked over and grabbed Joe’s face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Joe happily responded.

Nicky pulled back first, breathless, before looking down at his hand, taking a small step back he showed the gummy ring to Joe.

"Yusuf, please, will you marry me?" It was only then he started to shake, almost panicking, as Joe just looked at him. What if he got it all wrong? What if Joe wasn't ready? What if Joe didn't think he was ready? Was he even ready? 

"Yes!" Joe smiled, as tears quickly filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "Yes Nicolò, yes! Always." 

Now it was Nicky's turn to cry as he jumped into Joe’s arms, sending him crashing into the dining room table, neither of them breaking the kiss.

Joe tried to turn Nicky, get him pinned to it, but Nicky stood his ground, pushing Joe back even more, who easily let himself get sat on the table, even helped by shuffling up more.

Nickys fingers started to undo Joe’s shirt, as Joe ran his hands under Nicky’s hoodie, slowly pulling it up, only then did they pull back, breathless.

Joe’s hands didn't stop. He pulled the hoodie up and over Nicky's head, taking the top he'd forgotten that had Nicky put on that morning, off with it. It was unusual for Nicky to wear anything under his hoodies, but then again, it was coming into winter.

"Earring!" Nicky cried as it got stuck, Joe quickly untangled it and kissed his ear.

"Sorry, my love." He whispered into Nicky’s ear, as he began undoing the three remaining buttons.

"Shut up and kiss me." Nicky demanded, using a chair to climb on Joe’s lap, pushing him down as he claimed his lips, hands slowly working lower.

"Nicky…" Joe breathed as Nicky started to bite his neck "Nicolò, I think we should move to the floor, or bed, or somewhere that isn't so breakable and uncomfortable." He felt Nicky laugh as teeth gently dug into his collarbone.

"Then you best move me." Nicky challenged, latching back onto Joe’s lips, who easily pushed Nicky back up to sit on his lap, before picking him up.

"That's cheating." Nicky pouted, but wrapped his legs around Joe anyway, as Joe removed them to the sofa, gently laying Nicky down so he was now on top. "May I top?" Nicky asked shyly, looking slightly nervous, Joe always topped, Nicky had never shown any interest to.

With an evil smile, Joe once again picked Nicky up, and spun them, so he landed on the sofa, Nicky on his lap, with a sound that was somewhere between a cry and a laugh. Leaning back down Nicky continued to kiss his lover, slowly working his way down Joe’s chest.

He didn't stay at his nipples for long, unlike Nicky, he wasn't as sensitive, so he kept on going, nipping and sucking marks across his stomach instead.

Joe’s fingers found their way into Nickys hair, carefully pulling and tugging at it, not enough to hurt, but Nicky would definitely feel it, and by the moans, he was.

Nicky undid Joe’s belt and trousers, kissing and running his teeth around the exposed boxers, making Joe spread his legs more. His breathing came out faster.

"Yusuf, I can't take your pants off with your legs open so wide." Nicky said sitting up, making a show of trying to tug them down, reluctantly Joe closed his legs, but it was worth the reward he got.

Nicky pulled both his pants and trousers down in one go, only slowing down to get them off Joe's feet, and then Joe was laying there, naked, for the eyes of his lover.

Nicky took him in, as Joe once again opened his legs, inviting Nicky in. Running his fingers up Joe’s leg, Nicky started to bend down. Joe knew he was nervous, not from the blowjob he was preparing to give, but from what Joe understands, Nicky has never been top before. 

Slowly Nicky leaned back in, kissing down Joe’s knee and thigh, making the man moan, his hands finding Nickys hair again.

"Oh god! Nicky!" He gasped, as his lover got closer to his goal, sucking bruises on the way down, reaching up behind his head, Joe grabbed the bottle of lube from under a pillow. This was promising to be so much more fun than that time, the spontaneous sex that put the bottle there, to begin with.

Joe threw his head back, as his back arched, Nicky had reached his goal and was now licking around the tip. 

"Nicolò. Nicolò" Joe gasped, tapping Nicky's head "I want you up here, please I want to taste you." 

"No, Yusuf." Nicky blew on Joe's cock, making it twitch. "I had a heavy lunch and was not ready." Joe growled in frustration. That stupid creamy pasta Nicky ordered, just because it was new on the menu, and the silly chocolate birthday cake the cafe gave him after. Plus, Nicky’s need to be completely spotless before anyone even thinks about going near him, Joes had to wait over half an hour before now as Nicky got himself ready.

"Nicolò please, I don't care, please just let me taste you." Joe begged as Nicky started to kiss his way down the side of Joe’s cock, before licking back up.

"Ummmmm no." Nicky didn’t give Joe any time to fight back as he took his love in his mouth, slowly sucking up and down, before popping off, with a smile.

Nicky got off the sofa on shaky legs and took his own pants off, blushing at the way Joe was watching him, his eyes hungry, like he could pounce Nicky at any second. Knowing Joe he most likely would and has done before.

Keeping an eye on Joe, Nicky climbed back between his legs, and licked his lips, holding Joe’s legs open but just sat looking between them. His fingers subconsciously drawing circles on Joe’s knees.

"Use the lube baby, open me up nice and slowly." Joe breathed, closing his eyes, he wanted to enjoy every second of this. 

The cold lube on his skin made Joe jump, and his eyes open. "Sorry." Nicky whispered, looking at him wide-eyed.

"I forgot lube was cold." Joe smiled, getting comfortable once again, before quickly sitting up "That blanket," he pointed to an old one on the back of a chair "put that under us. We're gonna be using a lot of lube and it'll get very messy." Joe bit his bottom lip as he eyes up Nickys half-hard cock. He couldn't wait to get it inside of him, yes he'd had both longer and thicker, but this was his Nico's, this was what perfection was measured against.

"I'm not that big," Nicky said sadly, looking down at himself, it was kind of true, he wasn't the biggest Joes had, maybe even the smallest. But he was thick and got thicker as it got closer to the base.

"You’re perfect baby," Joe said dreamingly, moving so Nicky could put the blanket under his hips "start with one finger, don't forget the lube."

It had been many years since Joe had bottomed, taking his last one just after he decided he was going the road of being a Dom. He was beyond excited to have Nicky inside of him.

Joe gasped, arching his back, as a finger shyly entered, the tip slightly moving around, Joe had to keep his head on straight to help Nicky through this.

"Stop searching, sweet" Joe gripped the pillows above his head "just slowly, in and out. Work the lube in as you add more"

Nicky did as told, his middle finger slowly going out till it just left the rim, before pushing back in, the angle Nicky was sat at, made his hand naturally twist. Joe closed his eyes once again, moaning at the feeling.

"Faster." he breathed, Nicky did go a little too fast, too soon, but Joe wasn't going to stop him. He moved his hips instead, matching the pace. "More lube, two fingers." He ordered, gasping again as the cold lube pored almost right into his hole.

Joe moaned at the stretch of the next finger, his solid hard cock leaking so much, a puddle was forming on his stomach. Nicky didn't even slow down, just happily pushed the finger in, continuing with the fast pace. He was definitely feeling more confident.

"Yes, Nico." Joe encouraged "Scissor them." The fingers slowed down, making Joe open his eyes, to find Nicky sat there looking at him, cluelessly. "Scissor," Joe repeated, doing the action with his own fingers.

Licking his lips, Nicky opened his fingers and looked back at Joe, who smiled at his lover. "Just like that, now keep them moving, my sweet." 

Slowly the fingers started up again, easily getting back up to speed, before Nicky started to open and close them, sending Joe wild. His hips bucked as Nicky pulled out, unable to keep the rhythm of Joe’s hips.

"You're doing so well." Joe got out. "More lube, give me a third." He demanded, starting to get impatient, he wanted Nicky and he wanted him now. But Nicky was too big to take on just two fingers, and now fully hard, Joe couldn't keep his eyes of Nickys swaying cock.

"Fuck, yes, Nico." Joe cried as more lube was added along with a third finger, Nicky didn't even try to slow down or stop the scissoring. Joe could cum right about now.

"I can't Nicolò, I won't last much longer." Joe warned, removing Nicky's fingers. "I need you, and I need you right now." Turning, Joe put himself on his hands and knees, opening himself up for Nicky. "Lots of lube, and slowly go in." 

Joe felt the lube trickle down his ass as Nicky aimed, his cock head poking at his hole.

"You may need to be a little forceful, but once the head is in, then go slowly." Joe shivered with excitement, feeling Nicky starting to push in.

He was still a little too tight, not having enough time with the three fingers, he grunted as the head popped in, feeling the stretch and burn.

"Wait, just wait one second." Joe gasped, falling onto his elbows "fuck Nicolò, so big." slowly Joe started to move, pushing back onto Nicky's cock, who in turn pushed forwards.

"Slowly baby." Joe leaned his head down so it rested on the sofa, feeling more lube run down Nicky's cock and around his stretched hole "You can move, just take it easy, I'm not going anywhere." 

Slowly Nicky started to move, pushing deeper into Joe, before bottoming out, a small part of Joe was disappointed he didn't go deeper, he'd never tell Nicky that, but his disappointment was washed over by the way Nicky made him feel full, more than made up for it. Until all that he could feel was Nicky’s touch.

Carefully Nicky pulled back out, resting his tip at Joe’s rim, before pushing back in, fingers digging into Joe’s hips.

"You ok Nico?" Joe asked, tried to ask, he was into much pleasure to form real words, but somehow Nicky understood him.

"Yes." came the shaky reply, making Joe look around. The sight stole his breath away more than the sex, Nicky on his knees behind Joe, face a beautiful picture of concentration, with half-closed eyes, and the tip of his tongue sticking between his lips. Joe wished he could suck on that tongue.

His chest was getting more red as he fought the ague to go faster, it spread across his nipples, nipples Joe wanted to play with, and his neck that Joe longed to kiss, and across his perfect face.

"Nicolò!" Joe almost cried as Nicky slowly slid back in, his eyes fluttered open to look into Joes "Fuck me, baby!" 

Nicky’s face lit up, even more, his mouth opened as a smile tugged his lips. Not very carefully he got more comfortable, before looking back at Joe.

"You sure?" He asked, hips slowly getting faster. Instead of answering, Joe moved his own, pushing his way back into Nicky hard, who quickly got the idea.

Joe couldn't catch his breath as Nicky hit into him again and again, his balls slapping against Joe's own, sending even more pleasure through him.

Grabbing his own cock, Joe started to play it with, his hand meeting Nicky's hips, thrust for thrust.

"Yusuf?" Nicky squeaked, his hands getting tighter on Joe’s hips, "Yusuf?" 

"Cum for me, baby." Joe gave the permission, as Nicky's chest laid over his back, his cock no longer leaving Joe’s ass as Nicky slammed into him before Joe felt him get bigger. Nickys hips lost their rhythm as he came hard, filling Joe up, even more, sending him over the edge, coming all over the blanket they laid down.

Both men stayed like that, Nicky wrapped around Joe's back, catching their breaths, the ache of Nickys soft cock slipping out made Joe gasp, missing the feeling already.

"I hurt you." Nicky panicked, slowly moving away, allowing Joe to move, he was aching in all the right ways.

"No, my heart." Joe smiled at him, bringing Nicky in for a kiss, taking no notice of the mess he could feel leaking out "You made me so full. So much so that I'll be feeling you for days!" He said into Nicky's mouth, before kissing him again.

"I need to clean you." Nicky pulled away, sliding off the sofa. He looked at them both. Joe wasn't used to this side of Nicky, normally he'd been just laying there, too sexed out to move, but then Joe did aim for multiple loads, forcing Nicky to cum one last time when he had nothing left.

"Stay." Joe ordered, putting his hand on Nicky's shoulder, keeping the young man on his knees. "Let me do it." 

On shaky legs, Joe walked to the bathroom, quickly he cleaned himself before any more could dribble out, before getting a cloth ready for his Nico. Taking a detour, Joe walked into the bedroom and snatched up a small box from his bedside drawer, before making his way back to his love.

Sitting down on the sofa in front of Nicky, who had stayed put, Joe hid the box behind his back, getting to work on cleaning Nicky up. Who just sat there smiling at him, so full of love and trust.

"Happy birthday my Nicolò." Joe smiled back, kissing Nicky gently as he put the box in his hand "Now ask me again." 

Nicky didn't need to ask ‘what’ as he looked from the box to Joe and back again, before opening it. Tears fell straight away, as Nicky sucked in a breath, openly crying.

His hands started to shake as he turned the rings to face Joe, one small silver band and one larger one.

"Yusuf?" He cried, looking once again between the rings and his lover.

"Nicolò?" Joe kept smiling, tears rolling down his own checks, waiting patiently for his love.

"Marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to Lex for being my beta ❤️ 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this 💕


End file.
